


Real to Me

by whattheships



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Also for a friend, I'm doing fics for all my friends, I'm going to try and finish them all today, M/M, This kind of hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear asks Aoba to list all that he loves about him. Aoba happily complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real to Me

Aoba sat at his computer, typing away to check Ren over for any bugs or software malfunctions. He had been running a little slower than normal and Aoba just wanted to be sure there wasn’t anything major wrong. He glanced down at his keyboard, typing something in when arms settled around his neck. He jumped with a yelp. Clear gave a small jump as well.

“Oh… I’m sorry Aoba-san. Did I scare you?” Clear asked as he looked over Aoba’s shoulder.

“Yeah a little,” he replied.

“I’m so sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”

Clear pouted sadly and Aoba felt his heart throb in both sadness and love for the android.

“It’s fine Clear. You just scared me that’s all. Don’t make that face. You know how I feel about that face,” Aoba said, reaching back and petting his hair gently. 

Clear smiled happily, nuzzling Aoba’s cheek with his own. 

“Aoba-san~.”

“Yes Clear?”

“I love you.”

Aoba smiled happily, leaning back and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too Clear. More than I can tell you,” he mumbled against the soft, two-tone skin. 

“Really? Will you try to tell me?”

“I can try. But how about I break it up into pieces and use hands on demonstrations.” 

“Huh? But how?”

“You’ll see. C’mon.” 

Aoba turned off the computer and stood up, pulling Clear with him and led him over to the bed. He sat cross legged on it and patted the space in front of him, signaling for Clear to sit in front of him. Clear did as he bid and also sat cross legged right in front of him. Aoba reached out and placed his hands on Clear’s face. 

“Let’s see what first…” he petted the skin softly.

“Aoba-san…”

“I love your skin. Soft to the touch.”

He ran his hands over his cheeks a few more times.

“I love your hair. It’s so much like silk.”

His hands ran into Clear’s hair, fluffing it up a bit and feeling the silkiness of it.

“I love your eyes. Beautiful in color and so expressive.”

He gently traced his thumbs under Clear’s eyes, memorizing their gentle pink coloring.

“I love your nose. The perfect shape and angle to give your face beauty.”

Aoba’s fingers gently ran over the arch of Clear’s nose. He tapped the tip of his nose, getting a little giggle out of Clear.

“I especially love your lips. Soft and full, and always so kissable.”

He leaned over and kissed Clear softly, moving his lips skillfully over Clear’s. Clear hummed and placed his hands on the side of Aoba’s head, holding him close and kissing him passionately. Each kiss shared between them held more love for each other than the last. Aoba counted each and every one of them. Noting them all to memory and falling in love with Clear all over again with each press of their lips. He finally drew back from those addicting lips and rested his forehead against Clear’s, happily noting the pink flush covering Clear’s cheeks. Clear opened his eyes and smiled.

“Aoba-san.”

“Your voice.”

“Eh?”

“Your voice. I love your voice. More than anything. The way it sounds is heavenly. The way it feels against my cheek or neck. How I can hear the love you hold for me radiating   
through it. I love it.”

The flush on Clear’s cheeks grew darker. Aoba ran his hands gently over his shoulders and up and down his chest.

“Your heart too. I love your heart. How it hold your love for me and is never afraid to let anyone know how much.”

“But Aoba-san, I… don’t really have a heart.”

“Don’t say you don’t. I know you do. I’ve seen it. I’ve felt it. I know it loves more just like I know mine loves you.” 

“Aoba-san…” Clear smiled and looked like he was about to cry. 

Aoba smiled as well and pulled Clear close. The two fell back onto the bed, landing in a position ideal for cuddling. Aoba cuddling happily into Clear’s chest, sighing happily as he felt Clear start rubbing his back softly. Their hands intertwined on Clear’s waist, squeezing tightly as if afraid to let go.

“Aoba-san.”

“Yes Clear?”

“Thank you for telling me. Sometimes you make me feel real.”

“Oh Clear… Don’t you know?” 

“Ah? Know what?”

Aoba turned his head to smile widely at Clear.

“You’re real to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend. Hope you like it somuchirishness.


End file.
